under the lights
by Nightwalker'xo
Summary: A few couples over the course of New year's eve. SS;LE , SM;RW , HP;DM.


**A/N ; These are just a few drabbles showing different pairings on New Years Eve. All the characters are teenagers, even though some of them lived in different times. Have a great year everyone :)**

**SevxLily**

"Are you going to make some New Year's resolutions?" Lily asked, fiddling with the petals of the sunroot flower that Severus had handed to her.

"Sure. Nothing better to start the year than making more rules to break." He answered, giving her the classic slytherin smirk that he had perfected after all these years. She laughed, and his heart skipped a beat knowing that he could make her laugh. The sound was his own personal heaven. He'd been in love with her as long as he could remember. He'd never tell her that, of course.

**ScorpxRose**

"It'll be a new year in half an hour. Can you believe it? It's gone by so fast." Rose murmured to Scorpius as they stood beside the window of the astronomy tower, being the lucky few that had managed to get the best view of the fireworks at midnight.

" I know, It really has flown by. No, I can't believe it myself" Scorpius chuckled, looking out across the stars that laced themselves across the sky in beautiful patterns. He turned around, seeing other students staring out the windows in order to catch a glimpse of the display when it started. He turned back, and looked downwards, letting his eyes skim over the school grounds as his mind skimmed over the many memories that they held. And when he thought about it, there was really nowhere else he'd rather be.

**HarryxDraco**

Years had passed since Voldemort's downfall, and unexpected relationships and friendships had been formed. It was the same for Harry and Draco as it was for the others. They still weren't the best of friends, but enjoyed eachother's company. They were looking out at the night sky on the balcony of the highest floor in Grimmauld Place, as the others were setting up the fireworks and getting ready.

"Y'know, I never thought, that after all these years of hating you, I'd actually grow to like you." Draco stated without turning to Harry, his eyes fixed on the crescent moon that was shining above them.

"Exactly, If someone had told me five years ago that today I'd be standing with you on a balcony without trying to throw you off, I'd have them in a full body-bind before they could get another word out." Draco chuckled at this, but he had to admit that it was very much true. Harry copied his laughter, realizing how much Draco had grown on him. Now their only problem was who they were gonna kiss at midnight.

**SevxLily**

"So close..." She whispered, and Severus smiled. He actually smiled. Something he hadn't done in way too long, and something he found himself doing whenever he was around her. She started picking off the petals one by one, dropping them onto the grass beside her. They stood in comfortable silence for a small while, leaning against a giant oak tree. Lily turned to him, and smiled. She looked at her watch, and her smile grew wider.

"Ten." She murmured softly.

"Nine." Severus whispered after a moment, leaning in towards her as they continued to chant the countdown together.

"Three." She stated quietly as she leaned forwards, almost touching. But They stopped, frozen.

"Two." Severus whispered, and Lily smiled softly.

"One." She barely got the chance to speak the whole word before Severus caught her lips in a soft kiss. Oh yeah, this year was gonna be good.

**ScorpxRose**

The fireworks bursted into the air in a frenzy of changing colours thirty seconds to midnight. They filled the sky with shapes and letters, and beautiful patterns. The claps and cries of the children rang clear through the night, echoes of distant 'whoo!'s all but forgotten. After mere moments, the cries turned into a countdown.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven..." The chorus of voices chanted, and the two students atop the astronomy tower decided to join in. Rose turned to Scorpius, smirking."

"Four" She smiled, holding onto his hand.

"Three." He chanted, smiling along with her.

"Two."

"One." They said together, quietly. Scorpius hesitantly leaned forwards, ignoring the erupting crowds of cheers that came from around them in celebration of the new year. He kissed her, because he loved her, and he didn't feel like hiding it anymore.

**HarryxDraco**

The two boys leaned over the balcony in a comfortable silence, until Draco decided to break it. He walked into the room behind, and Harry cast a glance behind him, unsure of whether he should follow. Before he had the time to debate, Draco returned with two bottles of firewhiskey. He handed one to Harry before retaking his original place on the balcony.

"Cheers." He said, holding up his bottle in Harry's direction. "To the new year." Harry smiled, and surprisingly for him, Draco smiled back.

"To the new year." Harry repeated, clinking his bottle against Draco's before taking a gulp. He winced. He heard the sound of crackling fire, and looked down over the banister. A firework launched into the sky, a cloud of smoke appearing along with sparkles of lime green and golden.

"Ten seconds to the new year, lads! Let's count it!" He heard Arthur Weasley's deep voice and soon heard the chanting. He joined in when they all hit seven.

"Six, Five, Four, Thr-" He was cut off when Draco jerked his shoulder back and hit his. He found himself staring into the Malfoy's eyes, and wondered how he couldn't' have realized how beautiful they were before.

"Two, One." Draco whispered while staring back into Harry's eyes. Draco leaned his head closer to his, and before he knew it, Draco had kissed him. It was soft, but meaningful and passionate. And to his surprise, he found himself kissing him back. Must've been the firewhiskey, he thought, as stars of ruby and sapphire bursted above their heads.

**A/N; Hope you enjoyed :) It wasn't the best, I didn't have long to write it. But please review, and have a great new year, wherever you are xx**


End file.
